Love Bitten
by tulips-are-everlasting
Summary: One bite. Two tattoos and a love that last forever... Pleae Read and Review. This is a bad summary. Please read and review. Rated M.
1. 1 Moving

**I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for Lydia. She is mine. Hope you like…**

(**Lydia's** POV)

_Flashback_

_I just got home from school to find the house unlocked and the door wide open. I walked in the house to look around. I lived with my grandma and she was very sick so I was worried that something may have happened to her. I was right. As I walked into the living room I saw my grandma's lifeless body burning in the fire place. She was old so she must have feel in. I didn't cry. I was not close to my grandma and she hated me. I always seemed like a bother to her. My parents died in a bad car crash when I was little. I cant even really remember them. My grandma was the only family that I had left other than my aunt and uncle that lived in some town called Bathory. Grandma put up with my presence but she never liked me. I watched her burn for a second then grabbed the phone book. I looked up my aunt and uncles phone number and called. _

That is how I ended up on a plane to a little town in the middle of know where called Bathory/ I was sure that it wasn't going to be that bad. My cousin Henry was my age. We were only a few days apart. I used to go there every summer when I was little; my parents would go stay for a week. I would play in the sand box with Henry and his friend Vlad. I think that was his name. I wondered if he was still there. I looked down at the tattoo on my left wrist. There used to be two little scares there. Like a cobra or something bit me, I never could remember what bit me. I woke up one day last week and found the tattoo in its place. I have no clue how it got there, all I know is that I went to bed just fine and then woke up with a small tattoo on my wrist. The tattoo looked like some sort of odd symbol. It had parentheses and slashes in it. I typed it in on the internet and nothing came up. So I now have a tattoo, that I don't recall getting, on my wrist where something bit me. If you looked closely you could still see the little bump in my skin from the scars. I looked out the window if the plane and saw this little town like thing underneath me. The announcer came on and told us to put our seat belts on.

I got off the plane to see my aunt, uncle and Henry standing outside waiting on me. I waved at them. I know Henry is my cousin but he has gotten very good looking over the years.

'Hello' I said once I was in hearing distance. They smiled.

'Hello Lydia. You look absolutely wonderful." My aunt said hugging me. I gave my uncle a hug and stood in front of Henry. He looked at me then smiled that big goofy grin I was used to.

'Come here you dork!' He said giving me a huge hug. I laughed. He took my bags and headed for the car. Me and Henry ended up sitting in the back. I had long sleeves on to cover up my wrists. I didn't know what they would think of a tattoo.

'Hey Lydia, do you want something to drink?' My uncle asked.

'Yeah.' I reached up to grab the water bottle he was handing back when I heard Henry let out a small gasp that only I could hear. I turned toward him. He had one had over his mouth and the other was reaching at my wrist. He grabbed my hand and rolled up my sleeve. He examined my wrist for about a minunet.

'Vlad.' I heard him whisper. What? Vlad?

'What are you talking about? I asked. He just shook his head and let it go.

'How? Where did you get that?' He asked in pure shock.

'I don't know. I had to little scars, like something bit me, on my wrist since I was little and one day I went to bed and this was there when I woke up. I have no idea how it got there.' I whispered. This was not a conversation that my aunt and uncle needed to hear. He didn't reply to that. We made jokes the rest of the way home.

When I got home I lied down in bed and sleep. I had major jet lag. And I needed to sleep. As I drifted off I thought about what Henry said. Vlad. What would he have to do with my tattoo? Henry said something about going over there tonight but I am too sleepy. I will meet/re-meet Vlad tomorrow when I am not about to fall asleep.

**There is that chapter. I have had this story on my mind for a while and I just know and typing it. So yea…Hope you like it. And I will update soon. Sorry this is short. **


	2. 2 Blood Lust

**Here is a new chapter. So far I have gotten, hold on let me count…no reviews, so please review and tell me what you think**.

(Vlad's POV)

I was just starting to walk up the stairs to my bedroom when the phone rang. I sighed and turned around, careful not to spill my blood, and answered it.

'Hello' I said into the receiver.

'Vlad I cant come over but you can. Actually you need to get your rear over here now.' Henry said in a whisper. I sighed and looked at the clock, it was 8:30.

'I guess Nelly wont mind. I will leave her a note. I am going to bring some blood to put in youe mini fridge.' I said taking a bag and shoving blood bags in it.

'No! I mean my parnts aren't home but we have guest.' He said.

'Well I can sneak it. Don't wory.' I said walking up the stairs to my room and throwing some random clothes in the bag I was holding.

'Vlad? W-wha- never mind I will just tell you when you get here. Hurry up.' And at that he hung up the phone. I sat the phone down and walked downstairs. Why Henry was is such a tizzle? I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door and headed to Henry's.

I didn't even have time to knock on the door. Henry already grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

'Dude my arm can only stretch so far.' I said rubbing it. He sighed and sat down on the couch. I walked over and stood beside him.

'Vlad. What dose that tattoo you have mean?' he asked. I took off my jacket and looked at it.

'Its my name? Why?' He never asked about it before. He got up and gestured for me to follow him. We walked up the stairs. Hey I thought he said that there was a guest? We stopped in front of his guest bedroom. He gently pushed open the door. As soon as the door opened my nose was filled with the mose wonderful scent in the world. I have never smelt anything like it. My teeth shot out, and my mouth started watering. Whatever was in that room its blood smelled so good. I mean it wasn't any different than Henry's but the thing was I wanted it. I have never actually wanted something's blood to this extent. I had my eyes closed and was trying to pull my teeth back in. They wouldn't move. Crap. Henry looked back at me. His face had shook written all over it.

'Vlad.' Henry started. I looked at him.

'Your fangs.' He said. I shook my head.

'I will be fine. Promise.' At that he lead me into the dark bedroom. There was a huge pile of blankets and pillows all wadded up on the bed. It took me a minuet to realize that there was someone sleeping under there.

'This is Lydia. My cousin. She is living with us…permanently.' He said. Lydia. I had to keep my distance because I was afraid of losing control. Wait. I know her.

'Did she used to come here in the summers?' I asked Henry.

'Yea, and she has your tattoo.' He said. What? No that's not possible.

'Huh? I said. There is no way that she has my tattoo. Henry walked over to her, her left arms was hanging off the bed, that was the onlt thing visible of her. He lifeted up her arm and gestured for me to come over there. I shifted in my place and then walked over. As I walked closer the smell got stronger and better, My teeth were aching now. He roled up her sleve. I was speechless. She did have my name tattooed on her wrist. She started to move, me and Henry jetted out the door and down the stairs. I was out of breath.

'How did she get that?' I asked slightly panting.

'She said that she had to little scars there. That they looked like a cobra bit or something.' He lifted and eybrow to me at the something part. 'One day she woke up and there it was. She ahs no clue how she got it. Did you bite her?' he asked. I thought.

_Flash back to the last time I saw her…_

'_Bye Vadymir.' She said giving me a hug. My teeth shoot out of my gums. I remember it hurting. She always called me Vadymir because she couldn't pronounce Vladimir. When I came out of the hug I grabbed her hand._

'_Here, so you can remember me.' I said revealing my fangs. She just stared at me in horror. It was too late to turn back so I bit he left wrist. I didn't take any blood. I just bit and pulled my teeth out. She started to cry and it made me feel bad. I went and got a band aid. When I came back she was passed out on the ground. I put the band aid on her wrist and waited there till she woke up. When she did she had no idea what happened. The bite marks I left were all ready healed. I helped her up._

'_Bye Lydia. See you next summer.' I said. She waved goodbye and walked away. _

That was the last time I saw her until now. I told Henry all of what happened.

'Where is Otis?' He asked.

'He is at the bell tower, on the old school.' I said grabbing my jacket and walking out the door. My teeth were still hurting but drinking would have to wait. This made no sense to me. I bit Henry but he doesn't have my name on him. Maybe Otis could tell me why she did and Henry didn't. I hope he could also tell me why I want here blood so much. I mean it smells the same as everyone else's but I want it. I want to actually suck it from her neck. I sound so monster like. When we reached the bell tower my teeth were still elongated and throbbing. I called Otis in my mind and he came floating down from the tower.

'Vlad? Whats wrong?' He asked as soon as he saw my teeth. Me and Henry told him the whole story about Lydia. About how I want to suck here blood and how she has my name tattooed on he left wrist were I bit here. Otis listens in silence not asking a word. At the end of the story he smiled.

'Why are you smiling?' I asked. He just smiled bigger.

'Okay, how can I explain this…Here we go. Every vampire has a Nye. A Nye is their other half. They complete each other. You both feel extremely attracted to each other. When a vampire bites someone they leave their mark in the form of two scars. But if the person you bit was your Nye then when they turn 15 or 16 their scars turn into the other person's name. Usually the other person is another vampire. I've never seen a vampire's Nye be a human. She is a human isn't she?' I was speechless. Shocked.

'Yeah' Henry said.

'Even your father had a Nye. Your mother wasn't his Nye. Don't get me wrong your father loved your mother very much but his Nye died a few years before he met your mother.' I couldn't say anything so he continued.

'Usually a vampire finds his Nye when he or she is in their early twenties. This is odd, you finding yours so young.' He said thinking deeply. After a moment of silence he spoke.

'Can you take me to her?' Henry nodded and we started back to Henrys. I still couldn't digest all this. She is my Nye. My soul mate basically. Wow. That's, that's something. But why did I want her blood so bad?

**There is that chapter. Tell me if you like it. Don't like it. All reviews are good.**

↓**Push the Review Button**


	3. 3 Complicated Friendship

**Here is a new chapter. **

**With love, Lyrica**

(Lydia's POV)

I got out of the shower and dried my hair, then went to find some clothes to put on. I walked into my room and grabbed a random bag I had packed. There were some jean shorts and a purple tank top in it. I grabbed them and headed back to the bath room. I also took a beanie hat. I shoved my long brown hair up into the hat and walked down stairs. The house was deserted. Henry was gone and so were my aunt and uncle. I decided to watch some TV. Law & Order was on. I am strangely addicted to that show and I have no clue why. I heard the back door open. Who would use the back door? I carried my bowl of popcorn with me to the kitchen where the back door was located. It was dark and I could see anything. I heard someone take in a gush of air.

'Henry is that you?' I asked my voice shaking a little. I heard him trip over something then turn the lights on. When they cam on I saw three people standing in front of me. Henry a man that looked to be in his thirty's and a boy around my age. He was different. I feel this urge that I wanted to be with him, I wanted to go wherever he went, see what he saw and know what he thought. I have no clue why. I have never wanted to know someone this much. He looked oddly familiar. His dark eyes not leaving mine. I thought before I pulled away from his stare that, that he wanted to know me as much as I want to know him.

(Vlad's POV)

We opened the back door to Henrys house hoping that we could sneak in. As soon as the door opened I could smell her blood. My fangs pushed out of my gums. I tried to push them back in but there was no use. I sensed her walking closer.

'Henry is that you.' I heard her ask. She had the most beautiful voice I have ever herd. I pushed Henry and he flipped the switch on. What I saw in front of me was the single most ravishing girl I have ever laid eyes on. I could not tell if she had hair because she had this hat on, but even with out the hair she was still beautiful. Her eyes were locked on mine. She smiled at me and walked over to us. I stiffened.

'Hi' she said shyly. I gave her a small smile. Otis gave her a huge hug.

'Hello there. Wow you are a very pretty young lady. My name is Otis.' He said sitting her down.

'Im Lydia Heart. Nice to meet you.' She said smiling at him. He looked puzzled for a moment.

'Do you have any hair?' He asked. She laughed.

'Nope cut it off when I got here.' She said still smiling. I wanted to smile so badly but I didn't want to show her my fangs. Otis looked shocked. She pulled her hat off and all her beautiful brown hair came spilling down. The air off her hair made the smell her blood come towards me. I let out a small gasp. She didn't notice. Thank glob. She looked over at me. She tilted her head and walked closer to me. She was a foot from my face and smelled so sweet. It made my mouth water. She smiled.

'Vadymir?' She said smiling even bigger hugging me. I couldn't breath. I could speak. And I couldn't move. My eyes rolled back into my head a little, and I opened my mouth. Her neck was so close to me. I breathed in the sweet aroma. My teeth aching. She pulled away and I ran out the door. I hope she didn't hate me but if I didn't pull away she would have died. This is going to be a very complicated friendship.

_**Well there is that chapter. Hope you liked it. REVIEW! Please. Sorry this was so short. **_

**Yes please review she is driving me nuts over how no one will review. **


	4. 4 Closeness

**I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry. My brother got hurt and I have had to take care of him. He was riding his dirt bike and he hit a stump then a tree then flipped it a few times before landing in a pond. He is okay (thank god). His arm is broke in three places and his leg is broke in four places. I saw it all happen and it was bad. He couldn't move or anything. Well anyway I have been his personal slave for the past few days and I haven't had time to write. **

(Lydia POV)

He ran out the door. He seriously just ran out the door.

'What did I do?' I asked. Otis laughed and patted me on the back.

'You will find out soon enough my dear.' Otis walked away and whispered something in Henrys ear. Henry shook his head.

'Lydia, lets go find Vlad.' He said grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. We stepped out side and I got goose bumps. It was cold out and the only thing I had on was a tank top and shorts. I wrapped my arms around my body and followed Henry. We were silent most for most of the walk.

'Were are we going?' I asked. Henry shrugged.

'I have no clue. Vlad has many places to go.' He replied. He seemed to be in deep thought about something.

'Why did he just run out?' I asked. That hurt me and I don't know why. I barley know him. Normally I wouldn't worry about something like this.

'Vlad is…odd. To say the least. He just needs some time.' He said looking ahead of us.

'Time? Time for what?' I asked. He shrugged. I dropped it. After a little while we saw a figure walking in the dark. Henry started to run and I did too. The figure stopped abruptly. It was Vlad. He stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground.

'Dude, you have got to get over it.' Henry said. I had no clue what they were talking about so I didn't say anything.

'I cant.' Vlad said looking at Henry.

'Well do it anyway.' Henry said shoving Vlad into me with such force that he knocked me over. Vlad was on top of me. I was shivering not only because I was cold but because of the contact with him. He was holding his breath. Henry ran off laughing.

(Vlad's POV)

She was shivering. She must be cold. I got up off of her and she stood. She hugged herself still shivering; I took my jacket off and handed it to her. She smiled and took it. It was a little big on her but it worked. After a few seconds of holding my breath I was able to talk.

'Im sorry for running off back there it's just….' I trailed off. I don't know if I should tell her what I am. I don't really know her.

'Just what?' She asked wanting me to continue. I shook my head.

'Nothing. Never mind.' I said lifting my hand to move the hair out of my face. She grabbed my hand. I was not expecting this, so I reversed it and grabbed her hand. I lifted her small wrist up to my nose and inhaled deeply. My eyes were closed and my mouth was watering the blood smelled so good. She stared at me in shock.

'W-what's that tattoo of?' She asked pointing at my wrist. I opened my mouth letting the smell go into my mouth, and letting my fangs show. She gasped but didn't pull away.

'It's my name.' I stated still smelling her wrist.

'I-I remember. You bit me when we were little.' She said. I shook my head in agreement. Her blood smelled so good. It took all I had not to take a bite.

'Can I…' I trailed off not wanting to ask her if I could drink her blood. I am not all so sure that she even saw my fangs. Well I am pretty sure because she gasped.

'What?' She asked still not pulling her hand away. I let go of her hand. As much as I didn't want to.

'Nothing.' I didn't know what to do next so I just started to walk away…again.

'Hey.' She said walking up next to me. 'Why do you always run away?' I looked at her. She smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. It think my heart melted.

'I can't stand the smell of your blood.' I spat out. Oops. She just stared at me.

'Dose my blood smell that bad?' She asked. I had to laugh at that.

'No. Your blood smells…' I could think of a word to describe it. 'Mouth watering.' That is the only phrase I could come up with that even came close to describing her blood's smell.

'Ohh.' She said. I looked over at her she had a wicked smile on her face. We were walking along the side of the woods. She turned and shoved me up against a tree. I could easily shove her off me but I don't think I want too. Her face was inches from mine and I could smell her blood immensely now. My fangs came through my gums. My mouth was watering. And she still had that wicked, torturing smile on her face. She laughed and I saw her throat move. I couldn't take it any longer, I leaned down to bite her neck, but she put her hand over my mouth stopping me.

'So basically your saying that…your horny for my blood? Right.' Lydia asked.

'Yes that's basically it.' I said through her hand. She removed her hand from my face and I could breath again. She leaned even closer to me.

'Dose this bother you?' She asked all innocent like. I gulped.

'Ummm…no.' I lied. She smiled because she knew I was lying and backed away.

'Are you going back to Henry's?' She asked. I guess she was done torturing me.

'Yeah. Why?' I asked. She let out a small laugh.

'Cause I have no clue where it is.' I laughed to. This wasn't going to be that bad. But I forgot that Otis was still at Henrys, and Otis would know that she knows im a vampire, and he would tell her that we are Nye's. Great. Just Great.

**Well there is that chapter. And I would like to thank ****myxdeadxvalentine****for being the only person to review. Thanks Ya! **

**!!REVIEW!!**

**Please**


	5. 5 ‘We’re what!’

**Well I actually have time to update. I love Lyric cause he's my brother and all, but he is driving me nuts!! Im mean he's all "Lyri! Get me a water. Lyri, turn the channel, Lyri, hurry up. I mean my god. Oh and I didn't spell my name wrong if that's what you thought. That's what he calls me. Lyri. (Ler-ee). Its almost like Larry. He's called me that since we were little. I call him L. And it cracks me up cause there is a character on Death Note named L. And he happens to be my fave character. Well here is the next chapter. **

(Lydia's POV)

Vlad and I were walking along the side of the road. I cant belive I was bitten by a vampire, but I still don't know how his name got there in the bite's place. I looked over at Vlad. He was staring at the ground so I play punched his shoulder. I thought he was going to jump out of his pants. He jumped over like three foot.

'Don't do that!' He breathed.

'What? I just play hit you.' I said shocked. He shook his head.

'No. don't surprise me like that. If I am not prepared for you to be that close to me I might hurt you.' He said still looking at the ground. He kicked a small rock across the ground as we were walking. I didn't know that he wanted my blood that bad.

'That horny?' I asked laughing. He laughed too but didn't say anything. When he laughed I could see his fangs showing. I oddly liked them. I mean I have always thought vampires were cool but I thought they were just fictional characters. But now I know one.

'Do you kill humans?' I asked not thinking .

'No. My aunt is a nurse and she brings blood bags home from work.' I nodded.

'Are you going to kill a human?' I figured I would ask all the questions now and get it over with.

'Is depends on how many time you surprise me.' we both laughed.

'Henry's not a vampire is he?' I asked.

'No. But he is my drudge.' He said. I must have looked confused because he continued telling me what a drudge is.

'A drudge is a human that a vampire bites with out killing or turning. They become your personal slave basically. But I don't treat Henry like a slave.' He said. We were still walking in the woods sort of. I mean there was a road but there were trees everywhere.

'What about me? you bit me and I'm not a vampire. Am I your drudge?' I asked. I looked over at him and he took a gulp.

'No your not my drudge.' He said. Then what was I.

'If im not your drudge then what am I?' I asked .

'I cant tell you. Well I mean I don't know how to explain this. I will let Otis tell you.' I am confused but I will drop it.

'Why do your eyes turn purple?' I asked. He lifted his head up and stared at me in shock.

'What? When did they turn purple?' He asked. I smiled.

'When I had you against the tree. They flashed purple for a minuet.' He was still looking at me.

'I don't know why they turn purple.' He said. He turned his attention back on the ground. I looked ahead of us and saw some houses. We waked a little bit further and realized that we were in Henry's back yard now. Vlad walked up to the door and held it open for me.

'Thanks.' I said. We walked in to find Henry and Otis watching The Notebook together. That was kinda odd. Two men watching The Notebook. That's manly alright.

'Lydia!' Otis said jumping up and hugging me again. Man he was a little odd. Henry smiled at me. I smiled back and punched him in the nose. He fell over.

'What the hell?' He said getting back up and tackling me. After a few minuets of struggling on the floor he had me pined. Shit. He laughed.

'What are you going to do now?' he asked. I smiled and lifted my knee up kneeing him right in the balls. He rolled over in pain holding himself crying like a baby.

'That.' I sad getting up. Vlad and Otis was just looking at me and then at Henry.

'What? We get into fights all the time.' I said walking over to the couch and sitting down. Vlad followed me. He sat three feet from me. I was on one end of the couch and he was on the other. I know he said not to surprise him but I couldn't help it. I laid down on the couch where my head was right next to his legs. I looked up at him. Hey, at lest I wasn't touching him. He froze then relaxed.

'I told you not to do that.' He said. I laughed.

'I know. But I am a bad listener.' Otis walked in and saw us there talking or arguing.

'Ah. So Vladimir told you.' Otis said. I shook my head.

'So you know that you are Nye's and that you are meant for each other.' He said. I shot up and was now sitting next to Vlad. He held his breath again.

'Don't do that.' He whispered.

'We're what!' I asked.

**Well there is that chapter. I hope you like it. I would like to tell ****astronaut27**** you are like my twin. I love science, Egyptians, Harry potter, and mythical stuff. Converse rock!, and preppy people blow. I tried to send you a PM but its disabled. So….yeah. Well I hope that everyone liked this chapter.**

**My play list: Watch Me Make You Hate Me by Call the Cops**

**Writing On The Walls by Underoath **

**Review**

**!!**

**O**


	6. Author Note

This is not another chapter. I will be busy for the next few days and I wanted to let you guys know ahead of time. I will not be here for a while because of Lyric (go figure) he has to spend a few days in the hospital and I am staying with him. It has to do with his wreck. If I had my laptop I could write and stuff but I don't so I will update as soon as I can. I might get lucky and mom will be able to take off work to stay with him. If that is the case then I will update tomorrow probably. So. Thanks for reading this fic. I love reviews!

And I also wanted to tell _astronaut27_ that a PM is Private Messaging. Its where I can send you messages or reply to reviews on fanfic with out other people reading our conversations. When you log in, go to your account, then settings, then there is a series of buttons in a list towards the bottom. Find the one that says Private Messaging and enable it. Then me and other people that you review to will send you messages and we can talk. 


	7. 6 Nye's Forever? What?

**Hello all of my avid readers! I ma so sorry that I haven't updated. And I really truly mean that will all my heart. My brother has had medical issues and he needs my help. So this has been the only time I have had to write between doctor visits and doing stuff for him. Well anywho here is the next chapter. Hope you loves it!**

**Lydia's POV**

I was shocked to say the least. Vlad was still holding his breath besides me and I was so shocked I couldn't breath.

'What?' I whispered again leaning back against the couch. Vlad was still very still but was a bit more relaxed.

'You are Nye's. That means that you are meant for each other. Every vampire has one but it is extremely odd that you're a human and Vlad is a vampire. There has never been a human Nye.' He paused and took my wrist. "This is Vladimir in the vampire language. If another vampire see's this on you they will know that you belong to Vlad." He released my hand and I let it fall back down on the couch next to Vlad's. "Now normally your name in the vampire language would be on Vlad's wrist but since your not a vampire you have no vampire name. This is just very complicated and unusual." He stared to pace back and forth like he was thinking hard then walked into the kitchen.

'Wow. This is a lot to take in.' I said to anyone that would listen.

'Tell me about it.' Vlad said. It was then that I realized that they had left us alone. He looked at my wrist. I could tell that his fangs were out and that he was hungry.

'Can I…' he trailed off pointing at my wrist. I nodded and he took my hand. He held two fingers over the main veins.

'I can hear your pulse.' He said calmly. He then traced on finger over my tattoo. I was scared and thrilled at the same time.

'Are you going to bite me?' I asked holding his gaze for a moment.

'No! I am not going to bite you. Im not a stupid little kid anymore that cant control who he bites.' he said sounding shocked and angry at the thought. He still had my hand though.

'Well you can if you want.' I said. He shook his head no.

'No thanks.' He said putting my arm on my lap. I decided to tourcher him aging. So I got up very fast and walked around the couch. I wrapped my arms around Vlad and hugged him. Before I knew what was happening he had me pinned underneath him on the couch. I saw something dark in his eyes, and for the first time in my life I was scared for my life.

'I told you not to do that.' He whispered harshly at me. Our faces were inches apart. I smiled.

'And I told you that I am not a good listener.' He sighed and got off of me.

'You will never learn will you?' he asked sarcastically. I got up and headed for the stairs.

'Nope. And you have the rest of your life with me. Good night Vadymir.' I said smiling and walking up the stairs to my room.

'Good night Dia.' He said. He already gave me a nickname.

**Well there is that chapter. Tell me what you think. I love reviews!**


	8. 7 Blood, Fangs, and Purple Eyes

**Here is the next chapter. **

**And I have a book series to recommend. **

**House of Night series. **

**They are really good. **

**REALLY GOOD. **

**Vlad's POV **

I watched her walk up the stairs. She was just so…I don't think there is a word to describe her. She wasn't scared of me. She didn't really seem to care that I am a bloodsucking creature of the night that you have night mares about. That was good but then again it wasn't. I don't want her to be scared of me but then again I do. I really don't want to hurt her by sucking her blood. But there's this part of me that wants too. I have never had this feeling before. I mean its like I want to love her and I want to rip her throat out at the same time. I have never felt like a monster until now. I don't like feeling like a monster, its not me. I eventually feel asleep on the couch around 2 in the morning. I sleep for about an hour then I was awake. I couldn't sleep because I could smell her blood. I wanted it so bad. I pulled the covers over my head trying to avoid the wonderful smell that was engulfing my entire body. I couldn't take it anymore. My fangs were aching and I was almost drunk of smelling her blood. I got up and ran up the stairs quickly. I opened her door and walked in quietly. I think it was the animal in me or something but I was extremely quite. This time she wasn't all bound in her covers. She was laying there with the covers only going up to below her shoulders. Her neck was right there and her head was turned were I could see the main vain in her neck. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. I was sitting on my knees; I reached out with out touching her and put my hand on the side of her neck. I had been holding my breath the whole time so I finally took a breath. This only made my fangs hurt more. I placed my hand down on her neck so she wouldn't move and sunk my teeth into her soft pink skin. I heard her gasp but I was to engulfed by the taste of her blood I really didn't pay attention. I could feel all her emotions. And she wasn't scared. Shocked but not scared. I could feel her getting weaker and I made my self stop. I pulled away from her and looked at her. There was blood smeared one her neck and two little holes on her neck. She lifted her hand up to her neck and touched the two bite marks. She pulled her hand back to her face and looked at it for a long time. I was afraid that she would hate me or try and kill me. She smiled at me.

'You got a little something right there.' She said pointing at my mouth. I laughed and whipped my mouth on the back of my hand.

'That didn't really hurt that bad. Im just really tired.' She whispered then she drifted off into sleep. I smiled and lay down beside her. The rest of the night I sat there and watched her sleep. I would have to leave before Henry wakes up because he would get the wrong idea. It was a lot easer to be around her now cause I satisfied my blood craving…for now.

**Lydia's POV**

I woke up to a sharp pain in my neck. It felt like something was poking me. I opened my eyes to see Vlad. What the hell? What was he doing? Then it dawned on me that he was drinking my blood. And, and I liked it. His hand was around my neck holding me still and his lips were soft against my neck. I could feel his emotions like I was a part of him. It must be a Nye thing or something. The pain of the fangs sinking into my skin drifted away slowly as did my conciseness. He pulled away from me with blood around his lips and his fangs were still visible. He was breathing hard and his eyes were purple. I didn't ask about them because last time he seemed all bothered by it and plus I was too tired to say much. They went back to that black/brown color that I like so much.

'You got a little something right there.' I whispered. I could talk very much because I was so dang tired after that and the only thing I done was lay there. He laughed and whipped his mouth on the back of his hand.

'That didn't really hurt that bad. Im just really tired.' I managed to say before I fell asleep.

**Well that was that chapter. **

**Hope you liked! Review! **

**Please please please….**

**Please. **


	9. 8 Twinkie, twinkies and more twinkies

**Well here is the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reads and reviews to this story. Especially****myxdeadxvalentine****she has been hanging in there from the creation of this fan fic. Thanks! And Love Ya!**

**Vlad's POV**

Its was about nine in the morning. That means that Henry would be getting up anytime now. I gently got off of Lydia's bed and opened the door, and would you know,it made a loud noise. I looked back to see if I had woken Lydia. She turned over and pulled the covers around her more but she didn't wake up. She needed to rest. I walked down the stairs and into the living room where my official 'bed room' was when I slept over at Henry's. I turned a corner and stepped into the kitchen. I didn't need any blood but I wanted normal food. I decided to be rude and dig around in their fridge. After rummaging through their fridge for about an hour, the only thing I got was a cold pop, a smashed Twinkie, and an almost broken toe. I dropped a jar of pickles on my foot. That hurt like a mother!

I sat down on the couch to enjoy my can of pop, twinkie and throbbing toe when Henry came running down the stairs having a conniption. I looked at him mumbling to himself and throwing his hands all over the place. I sighed and walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his pants.

'What's wrong dude?' I asked shoving the twinkie in my mouth. He started to laugh.

'What?' I asked with a mouth full of twinkie. He just started to laugh more. I sighed and swallowed the twinkie.

'You have blood smeared across your face.' He said giving me a wet napkin. I rubbed off the last remains of Lydia's blood and walked to the trash can.

'Is that better?' I asked shoving the napkin in the trash. His smile faded and looked grossed out.

'Did you drink from a human?...Wait did you drink from me?!' He asked horrified by the idea. He patted around his neck to see if he had any bites.

'Henry I would not drink from you.' I said sitting back down on the couch. He sat down beside me and turned on the PlayStation.

"Belive me I don't want you to, but why wont you drink my blood? Is it not good enough for his royal hine-ass?' He asked bowing, holding the game controller and laughing.

'No. Your blood is not good enough for me.' I said selecting the game mode. We were playing Mortal Combat. I love that game. All the killing is awesome.

After about 40 rounds of me winning, Henry started to wonder about Lydia.

'Dude. Its 2 in the afternoon. Why is she still asleep?' He asked getting up to get another soda. I shrugged and turned off the game.

'She is probably tired Henry. That's why most people sleep.' I said walking over to the stairs. Henry looked at me then up the stairs. He pointed a twinkie crumb covered finger at me, in his hand was a pop, chips, and gummy worms. He also had a mixture of all that shoved into his mouth. Eww.

'You know something I don't.' He stated. He continued to stare at me until, I swear to glob, and actual light bulb appeared over his head.

'Vampires vs. Aliens vs. Werewolves vs. the Loch Ness Monster comes out today! Dude that game is like supposed to be awesome!' Henry yelled throwing all of the junk food he had gathered up into a pile on the floor. He ran up the stairs coughing up twinkie crumbs. That's not what I was thinking but whatever.

'Where are you going?' I asked starting up the stairs. My answer was him busting open Lydia's door and jumping on her.

'Dude! Vampires vs. Aliens vs. Werewolves vs. the Loch Ness Monster comes out today! Hurry, we got to go. Now!' Henry yelled jumping up and down on the bed. It was much easier to be around Lydia now that I have drank her blood. Its not as strong anymore. Henry got up off the bed and was going through her clothes. He threw a purple short looking skirt and a white tank top on her bed. He walked over to her and literally threw her off the bed. She landed on the floor next to my feet. I immediately bent down to check on her, but before I could even get half way down she was already up…and mad. I mean real mad.

'HENRY! What the hell? Cant you see that I am tired!' She yelled pointing at Henry. He pushed her finger down and handed her the clothes.

'Shut your hole and put these on. We got to go!' Henry said leaving the room. I stood there awkwardly. She was so beautiful when she was mad. Hell, she was beautiful all the time. I walked over to her and placed my hand on the back of her neck. We were face to face. Then Henry walked in and grabbed my arm, pulling me out the door.

'Uh-uh. Nope. None of that.' He said dragging me down the stairs. I sighed and sat on the couch.

'Henry. We are sort of together now, you know.' I said picking a piece of fuzz off my shirt. Henry stared at me.

'What? That's, that's, awesome dude!' He said patting my shoulder. I looked at him confused.

'Then why did you drag me out of her room?' I asked pointing back at he stairs.

'Vlad. No offense, but, you drink blood. You can't resist her blood, and Vlad + Lydia's blood = a gross and disturbing thought running through Henry's mind.' He said sitting next to Vlad on the couch.

'I drank-' I stopped short forgetting that Henry didn't know about last night. I faked a cough. 'I mean I drank a lot of blood last night so I will be fine.' I said not completely lying. Henry looked at me skeptically.

'Okay.' He said getting up to get another pop. Good lord that guy can drink.

'Yo! Lydia! Hurry up!' He bellowed through the house. I stood up knowing that she was walking down the stairs, I could smell her. There she was, in a purple short skirt and a white tank top. She looked so beautiful, as always. I walked over to her and took her hand. She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek. Henry made a fake gagging noise.

'Come on you too, lets go.' He said running out the door. Me and Lydia followed. She leaned up close to my ear.

'Next time, let me know before you sink your teeth in.' she whispered as we were walking. I leaned down and kissed her… and we ran right into Henry.

'Stop making out. We have a game to buy!' He said wedging in between us and wrapping one arm around me and one around Lydia.

**Thanks for reading my story! Lub ya! Oh and don't forget to…..Review! ******


	10. 9 Human

**Sorry about not updating. I honestly had no inspiration for this story. My mind just went blank and has stayed blank until now. Sort of. I don't really know how this chapter is going to go, I am just going to let it flow while I type.**

_**Its been about four months since Vlad and Lydia meet and realized they were Nye's. **_

**Lydia POV**

I was walking up the sidewalk to Vlad's house after school. He and Henry had to stay after for some reason. I didn't ask why, it was some sort of video game tournament or something silly like that. I had more important things to do then to stay and watch my Nye and his best friend play video games with a bunch of dorks. No offense to them. I was almost to the door when I felt a hand on my wrist. They pulled me back hard and I nearly fell to the ground. When I looked in the general direction of the pull I saw a man. I have never seen him before, and he looked evil. He just smiled at me.

'Well, hello. I don't recall you? What is your name?' He asked circling like he was watching his prey. I gulped and turned while he circled me.

'Im Lydia. Who-who are you?' I stuttered. Im not going to lie, I am scared out of my mind. He was so…evil and mean looking.

'My name is unimportant. What is important is why Vladimir's name is tattooed on your pathetic human wrist. There is no way he is your…' He trailed off thinking. He looked off into the distance then snapped his head back to me.

'How is it possible? You're a human.' He said studding me.

'You have pointed out the obvious twice.' I said immediately slapping my hand over my mouth. He is a vampire and I don't need to be sarcastic, he could kill me. He smiled an evil wicked smile at me.

'Well, well, well, your spicy one.' He said. I almost laughed out loud at the 'spicy' comment. But I kept a straight face.

'I guess so. Who are you?' I asked again. Hoping he would tell me this time around.

'Like I said. Unimportant.' He said starting to circle me again. "but what is important is your immortality.' He said stopping and looking at me. I just blinked. I never once thought about the immortality that comes with the vampire thing. I don't know why it never crossed my mind. But Vlad ages…I saw the yearbooks and he has gotten older.

'Ah, I can tell by the look on your pretty little face that you are honestly confused by Vlad's ageing. Well, he is the Parvus and we really don't know how his life Is going to turn out quite yet. Well, we know that he will rule the world one day and enslave all human kind, but the age…its hard to tell yet. What will become of young Vladimir.' He said starting to circle me again. What? Enslave all human kind? That don't sound like Vlad.

'What are you talking about? Vlad wouldn't enslave the human race. Im human. He would never hurt me. He said that he don't want me to be a vampire. And plus that just isn't like Vlad to enslave the human race.' I stated trying to make a point to this crazy vampire man. He stopped and looked at me. A smile creeping onto his face.

'You humans are all the same. Its just so easy to get the information we need out of you…It would just kill poor Vlad if I changed you. He would be devastated and come after me.' I just looked at him in shock.

'My dear, you would make a wonderful vampire…' he moved closer to me. 'You do realize Vlad will live far longer than you. That you wil die and he will live, but if I make you a vampire, you can spend the rest of eternity with each other. Forever.' He was moving closer to me. I would love to spend forever with Vlad. But there must be a reson he so against me being one. He loomed closer to me and I started to fall back. My mind felt all fuzzy and hazy. I couldn't look away from his eyes. I could here his voice inside my head. Coasting me to him, telling me I wanted and needed to be a vampire. The last this I remember before passing out, is Otis's voice yelling.

'Diablo! Back away from her!'

**There is that chapter. Its short and I do apologize. I owe you all like fourty pages worth of reading. Hope you liked it! Review.**


	11. 10 Sleeping Beauty

**Okay me fellow fictioners! Here is the next chapter in my Vlad story. I am on a rampage here. Its probably going to be a very short rampage, but it's a rampage none the least! So here we go. Ps. I think I put Vlads POV at the top, but it is supposed to be Lydias. IDK…sorry if I did.**

**Vlad's POV**

Otis decided to join me and Henry on our walk home from school. We had to call the Gaming Convention short because there was some sort of "technical difficulties" with the reining champ's controller. Yea, all that was wrong with his controller was a bad case of loser syndrome.

'I cant belive he chickened out and used that lame excuse. I mean you could see his nerves getting to him!' Henry said picking up a rock and throwing it out in the street. Otis walked up to us and placed his arms around our shoulders.

'Now, now, boys. Its just games. Its not like your lives depend on the outcome of this event.' He said squeezing our shoulders harder. All of a sudden this weird pain shot threw my whole body. It was like something was wrong but not with me. I stopped and just stood there. Otis turned around and looked at me.

'Vlad…what's wrong.' He asked, I barely herd him. Something was wrong, very wrong. I shook my head trying to clear my mind.

'Concentrate Vlad. What do you feel?' I shook my head again.

'I, I feel pain. I feel control…and, and blood.' I said, still confused. I didn't understand what's wrong with me.

'Otis, what s wrong with me?' I said holding my head again.

'I don't know if this is your Parvus powers or what but you need to focus. Try and focus on where the feelings are coming from, and tell me what you see.' He said standing in front of me. I focused.

'I, I see…nothing. What do I focus on?! I don't have anything to focus on!' I said getting frustrated. My eyes were closed, I felt Otis grab my shoulders.

'I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Focus on Lydia. Its your Nye connection.' I let out a shaky breath and focused on Lydia.

'She's…out side my house…with Diablo.' That's all I had to see before I started running. Whatever he was doing to her, he had her under his control. And that was not a good thing. Otis was in front of me already. He yelled out Diablo's name and he turned to face Otis. I could feel the mind control break with Lydia and she fell to the ground. I immediately ran over to her and took her in my arms. She was mentally drained I could feel it.

'Vlad, take her inside now!' Otis yelled. I picked her up and laid her on the couch. She was so weak and fading. I didn't know what to do. She was dead weight in my arms, like she literally had no life left in her. All I could do was sit there holding her on the couch. I could cry. I could hear Otis and Diablo auguring outside. Henry came in the back door.

'What's wrong with her?" he asked out of breath. He must have got left behind when me and Otis ran. At least he was smart enough to come in threw the back door.

'I, I don't know.' I said finally breaking down and crying. I held her almost lifeless body against my chest and cried. She was limp in my arms and I could barely here her heart beat. I heard Otis walk in and slam the door. I lowered Lydia back down and looked up at him.

'What's wrong with her?' I managed to croak out. Otis sighed and ran a frustrated had threw his hair.

'She's….she's basically sleeping. She will never wake up unless she is changed into a vampire. Diablo done something to her brain.' He said. I looked at Lydia in my arms. She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. My eyes went to the two little scars on her neck from where I bit her before. I cried even more.

'Vlad. She has to be changed. If you can't do it then I will. She will die sooner than she would have if Diablo didn't mess with her mind.' Otis said. I looked down at Lydia. She looked so beautiful asleep. I dint want her to be vampire, to feel like a freak all the time. A monster. Diablo was and is evil, but knowing him, he has a way to make her herself again with out changing her. We just have to figure out what it is and get him to do it.

'No. Diablo knows another way. We just have to convince him to do it.' I said.

**There is that chapter. I think my rampage is done for this story. I have two other stories I have to work on. Hopefully I will rampage them as well. Lol. Hope you like my update. Reviews are loved! ;) Sorry so short.**


End file.
